Saved
by xXShadowed SoulXx
Summary: Amu is a young girl abused by her parents until the FBI find her and save her from the hell hole she once called home. But is she actually saved? Even after being put in a foster home surrounded by loving kids, will Amu ever be deprived of thos haunting memories? And why is the most mysterious and broken kid protecting her with his life? Amuto, Rimahiko, Yairi, and Kutau. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I'm here with my boyfriend.**

**Juan: *Rolls away and meows***

**Me:... So anyway, welcome to my new story! It's an Amuto story with some other parings and I really hope you like it. By the way, my flowers, I will (Juan: sooner or later) fix Amu's savior, and make it longer and better (Juan: that didn't sound sexual at all) So here goes... I really hope you enjoy!**

"Come on little one." Tsumugu cooed. The girl only scooted back deeper into her corner.

"I said come here brat." Tsumugu yelled in an angry tone. He grabbed his daughter's pink hair and dragged her out of the shed and into the house.

"Please." The pinkette pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up little brat." Midori spat as she hit the girl's arm with a bat. The pinkette winced in pain. She was used to all the hitting and screaming, but this time what the girl's parents had planned as punishment was fatal. Tsumugu picked up his daughter by the hair and threw her onto the kitchen table. Without hesitation his wife handed him a pair of plyers, already stained with blood from before.

"Open wide." Midori commanded in a sinister tone. The pinkette only shut her mouth. Tsumugu slapped his daughter across the face and stuck the plyers in her , the door was kicked down and two men and a woman each carrying guns stormed into the room.

"FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" One of the men shouted and aimed his pistol at Tsumugu. Both parents raised their hands in the air, dropping the plyers and baseball bat in the process. All the little pinkette could do was cower.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford one, one will be granted to you." The woman said as the man and woman were handcuffed and led out the door. The female FBI agent looked at the little girl with a sad look then held her hand out.

"Don't worry your safe now." She said in a calm voice. The pinkette took the woman's hand and they both walked out of the house.

(Time skip. One hour later.

Location: Court Room)

"Hinamori Amu. Age: 13. Several bruises on arms and legs and cuts all over abdomen. Burn marks on the neck signal her parents choked her with a rope then revived her only to do it again. She doesn't speak to anyone though she knows how to. Right before our team arrived, her parents were about to cut out her tongue with plyers. There are also signs of rape. Not only was Amu a victim, but her sister also. Her sister was murdered and her body was found in the shed." Agent Donner read from a file. The judge nodded and looked at Amu, who sat in a small seat next to the judge.

"Is all of this true sweetheart?" The judge asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh please. They're lying!" Tsumugu yelled. The judge glared at him.

"It's not your time to speak, Mr Hinamori." The judge scolded then turned back to the pinkette. Amu nodded slightly with tears brimming her eyes. The judge nodded then banged his gavel.

"Amu Hinamori is now in custody of Marceline Mitchell and will be permitted to the foster facility. Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori will be sentenced to life without parole for 2nd degree murder, rape, and child abuse. Court dismissed." The judge announced. Everyone exited the courtroom and Amu was taken into a van. The van transported her to a large building with a sign titled: "Moonlight Foster Care." The pinkette was led inside the building and greeted by a woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm Marceliene but call me Marci. You must be Amu. I hope we have fun together." The woman greeted and smiled. Amu didn't respond. Her facial expression didn't even change from the blank one it's always been.

"Amu doesn't talk." Agent Donner, the woman who saved Amu along with the other men, explained. Marceline nodded and looked at Amu.

"Alright. Come on and follow me up to your new room." Marceline smiled. Amu looked back to Agent Donner.

"I'll be back, Amu." Agent Donner whispered. Amu nodded solemnly and then followed Marci up to her new room. They walked up a big wooden staircase, down a hallway, and into a room. The room had beige walls, a single bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a desk, a bookshelf stacked with books of all different genres, and glass sliding doors revealing a closet. Marceline exited the room and closed the door, leaving Amu to unpack. The first thing Amu took out of her backpack was a picture of Ami, and razor blades. She set the picture on the nightstand, and hid the razor blades under her mattress for later use.

(An hour later)

"Amu. Lunch is ready come on out." Marci said through Amu's bedroom door. Amu got up from her bed, wiped tears, set Ami's picture down, and opened the door. She was led to a huge dining room fit with a chandelier and too many seats to count. Sitting in some of the seats were other kids around Amu's age.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Amu Hinamori. She doesn't talk so please be nice to her." Marci said to the other children and left to get the food. Amu was surrounded by the kids.

"Hi. My name is Kukai!" One redheaded boy with big green eyes exclaimed. A tall blonde girl came up from behind him.

"I'm Utau." She introduced herself. Another kid came up from her hiding place. She was smaller than the other kids and younger too.

"Yaya." She whispered then went back to her spot behind a tall green haired boy.

"Kairi." He said simply then hooked his arm with Yaya's and went back to the table. A tall violet haired boy smiled at Amu.

"My name is Nagihiko. This is Rima. She doesn't like to talk to new people right away." The violet haired boy explained. Out from behind him, a small blonde girl waved shyly. Amu walked to her seat quielty and noticed a boy at the table. He didn't introduce himself yet. When Utau sat next to Amu, she caught Amu staring at the boy.

"That's Ikuto. He doesn't talk, just like you. He's everyone big brother figure." Utau explained. Amu nodded slightly and caught the blue haired boy staring at her. Marci entered the room with a tray full of sandwiches. Once the tray was on the table, Kukai and Utau didn't hesitate to begin eating. Amu looked around, only to notice a seat empty.

"Where's Tadase?" Marci asked when she saw the empty seat. Everyone looked at each other with worried eyes, knowing something Marci and Amu didn't. Nagihiko, who was sitting to the right of Amu, got close to her and leaned in towards her ear.

"Excuse yourself from the table and check your room. There's no doubt Tadase's making a mess of it." Nagihiko whispered. Amu's eyes widened when she remembered she hid the razor blades under her mattress. Amu stood up from the table, bowed her head to Marci, and quickly went to her room. Once there, she found a blonde haired, maroon eyed boy ripping her picture of Ami.

(Ikuto POV)

The new girl entered the room with a blank expression. Marceline said she didn't talk so I guess we have something in common. When she sat down, I caught her staring at me. Utau whispered something in her ear. I couldn't help but feel drawn to Amu. I had this strange feeling that she went through more than any of us. I looked around the table only to see the blonde devil gone from his place. He probably went to go ruin Amu's things. Nagihiko got close to Amu and warned her about Tadase. I watched her shoot up and practically run to her room. With Tadase and her alone, there's no telling what could happen. I got up out of my seat and followed. When I reached her room, I heard a whimper. Amu was desperately trying to retrieve a torn picture from Tadase's hands. I watched her and my eyes widened when Tadase reached to slap her. I growled, walked into the room, grabbed Amu and pulled her in back of me, then grabbed the picture and held it out of Tadase's reach. I heard the others watching from the hallway. I glared at Tadase, who only smiled and left the room. I handed the picture to Amu and her eyes began to water. I got a better look of the picture. It was a little girl smiling into the camera and holding a thumbs up. I pointed to the picture as if to ask who it was. Amu only broke down crying. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room, pushing the others out of my way. I sat Amu on my bed and she continued crying. I'm not very good at comforting people, but I did what I could. I slipped the covers over Amu, sat on the edge of my bed, and stroked her hair. Amu struggled under my hold. She seemed scared of anyone touching her.

"Shhhhhh." I whispered, pulling Amu into my lap and holding her close. She tensed up and struggled even more. I started rocking her back and forth, and she loosened up and buried her face into my chest, still sobbing. I heard knocking on my door and when I couldn't get up to answer it, the person, or should I say people, didn't hesitate to open the door. Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Utau burst into the room, ranting and raving about Amu and asking if she was ok. When they saw her in my arms crying, they shut up.

"Ikuto, take a closer look at her arms." Rima whispered, pointed to Amu's pale arms. I looked closely as Rima advised, and saw that there was make-up all over her skin. I looked at Amu's face to see it was covered in make-up too. But this wasn't eyeshadow or lipstick, it was the liquid make-up you use to hide your skin or cover something up. I slowly grabbed a tissue from my nightstand and wiped off the make-up. With all the make-up off, it revealed scars and bruises. And a lot of them. Everyone stared, looking at the horrible sight before them. Why would anyone hurt this girl?! Who did this to her?! These questions filled my mind as I studied each one of her scars. Amu soon cried herself to sleep and I kept rocking her back and forth.

(Hours later)

Hank, the guy who works as a security guard here, came into my room.

"She needs to go to her own room." Hank said and pointed to Amu. I only held Amu closer to my chest. She was still sound asleep, unaware of the situation.

"I'll have to take her then." Hank sighed and grabbed Amu. Instantly she woke up and started screaming.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yelled as loud as I could, surprised that I actually talked for the first time in five years. I kicked Hank in the knee, picked up Amu, and put her behind me. Hank groaned in pain on the floor. Marceline dashed into the room with a worried look and gasped at the scene. Hank stood up and glared at me.

"You want her to stay in your room?" Marceline asked me. I nodded and held Amu close to me. Marceline looked to Amu.

"Do you want to stay here?" She asked. Amu looked to me then back to Marci then nodded her head. Marceline nodded, smiled, and dragged Hank out of the room. I laid Amu in my bed then laid next to her. She slept under the blankets and I slept on top of them.

(Time skip. 3:00 a.m. Normal POV)

Ikuto tossed and turned in bed that night and soon woke up with one thing on his mind. He wanted to find out what happened to Amu. The blue haired boy snuck out of bed, being careful not to wake up the sleeping pinkette, and left the room. He tiptoed down the stairs and into the case file room, also known as the room that was forbidden to the kids. Ikuto opened the wooden door and walked across the room to a filing cabinet. He opened the cabinet and flipped through the files until he found what he wanted. Ikuto turned on a small desk lamp and opened the file. There was a picture of Amu at the top and all her information.

Hinamori Amu. Age 13

Case: Reported child abuse. Scars and bruises to the body showed torcher was endued. Several rope burns on the neck showed she was hung then revived. Also torchered with fire. Also found was traces of evidence that she was raped. Arriving on the scene FBI found her tongue about to be cut out with plyers. Not only herself, but her little sister was abused. She was later found dead in the shed with all her limbs-" Ikuto shut the file, unable to read anymore.

"This is sick and twisted. That girl in the picture must have been Amu's little sister." Ikuto thought as he put the file back and snuck into his room. When he tried to sleep, nightmares only filled his head. Imagining only the pain Hinamori Amu and Hinamori Ami had to suffer.


	2. Chapter Two

**Me: So I'm back to inform you that...**

**Juan: Sparkles**

**Me:...**

**Juan: ...**

**Me: Anyways, two reviews guys! I'm amazed. I got so many new followers and favorites and it really is much appreciated. By the way I have decided that I will update every Friday or Saturday, so be expecting new updates next week. Special thanks to:**

**Nanomi12**

**Jemstone6259**

**Ilovekairi**

**16craftytigers**

**ContestshippingRose**

**Woflgirl354**

**Again, thank you guys so much! And without further ado, chapter two (OMG THAT RHYMED!)**

Ikuto woke up sweating and panting. He just woke up from a terrible nightmare of what Amu and Ami had to go through.  
'Please help me' rang through his brain over and over. The teen carefully got out of bed, managing not to wake up the pinkette. He yawned silently and crept down the stairs, skipping the second and fourth steps because they creaked. Yesterday was the first time he spoke in five years, and his throat burned because of the sudden outburst.  
"Good morning Nii-san!" Utau chimed happily then went back to scarfing down her waffles. Yaya and Kairi were reading a story book in the black leather love seat. Nagihiko and Rima were putting together a puzzle, Rima clapping whenever they found a puzzle piece that would fit and Nagihiko smiling at the blonde lovingly. Tadase sat in a corner under the stairs and read his novel. Marci happily strolled into the room, stretching her arms while doing so.  
"Amu! Breakfast!" She called up the stairs. The sleepy pink haired girl sighed when she heard her name but slipped out of Ikuto's room and walked down the stairs.  
"Good morning!" Kukai, Kairi, Utau, and Nagihiko called happily. Amu simply nodded, and blushed when she passed Ikuto. On Ikuto's face, a tiny blush spread on his cheeks, barely visible to the naked eye. Amu took one look at her food, then pushed it away. Ikuto watched her every move, studying  
the way she stared blankly at her plate full of waffles and eggs.  
"Come on before it gets cold." Kukai urged. Amu shook her head but Kukai kept pushing the plate back in front of her.  
"She's not hungry, so leave her be." Ikuto said, his deep voice surprising the occupants of the room.  
"Ikuto! You spoke!" Marci exclaimed, a smile dancing on her pale lips.  
"I guess I did." Ikuto answered blankly. "Now, I don't think Amu wants to eat, so don't force food upon her." Kukai nodded quickly and began to silently eat his own food in embarrassment. Amu stared at Ikuto for a while before she pushed her chair away from the table and went to her own room.

(Amu POV)

What the fuck is with this Ikuto guy? I don't need a babysitter. After leaving the table, I quietly went up the stairs and to the bathroom, which was already filled with my toiletries. I took one look in the mirror and shrunk back in disgust. I look like vomit mixed with shit. I need a shower too ugh. I turned my attention to the bathtub/shower and hit the lever, but the water didn't turn on. What is this, rocket science? I hit the lever again and water came shooting down from the overhead thingy, spraying me with water. I groaned. After stripping, I got into the bathtub. But before that I stubbed my toe.  
"OW BLOODY HELL!" I yelled and then put my hands over my mouth in shock. I felt my throat start to burn and I sighed. All of a sudden, the bathroom door slammed open to reveal Ikuto, panting. We both stared at each other- keep in mind the shower curtain is clear- for a while until I screamed and side kicked him, causing him to stagger back, then he ran out of the bathroom. I gaped at the closed door then remembered what I was there for.

**Me: So yeah I got lazy! Anyways, my flowers, enjoy your day!**

**Juan: DON'T DO DRUGS DO EMPANADAS! *puts on sombrero and poncho***

**Me: ... hypocrite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello flowers! I cannot believe the support you guys have been giving me on my story and I'm glad you like it! Because it's the start of a new week I may not have time to update so here is one more update until Friday. Warning: Towards the ending, you may feel like crying. Seriously.**

Ikuto POV

I staggered back and out the door, my face feeling like fire. I ran to my room panting and flopped onto my bed, letting my imagination go wild. I- naked- shit. I groaned and  
sat up, running a hand through my hair.  
"So you saw her naked eh? Already a pervert now that you broke from your shell?" I heard a male voice say. My best friend/ right hand wing man, Kukai, was standing in the doorway smirking. I glared at him and he placed a hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt.  
"Shut up, idiot. I heard her scream and thought Tadase was raping her or something." Ikuto explained an blushed when the image of the naked pinkette popped up in his mind.  
"I have a question." Kukai stated.  
"Shoot."  
"Well, this Amu girl, why do you protect her so much? You barely met her yesterday afternoon and you act like it's your sworn duty to protect her. Why?"  
"I... don't know actually. It's just that, I feel drawn to her. Like, I have to protect her or she'll break. I just don't know. I read her case file last night, Kukai. That girl went through something worse than hell." Kukai drew in a breath and smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" Ikuto asked, poking his best friends dimples.  
"I got a plan." Kukai sang and ran out of the room. Ikuto heard Kukai's feet patter down the stairs before he flopped back onto the bed.

(Normal POV)

"EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE DEN. EVERYONE EXCEPT MARCI PLEASE REPORT TO THE DEN. THAT INCLUDES YOU IKUTO GET YOUR STINKY ASS OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" Kukai shouted while banging a metal spoon against a metal frying pan. Amu, who was in her room drying her hair out, rolled her eyes and locked the door so she wouldn't be bothered. But two minutes later a small knocking could be heard on Amu's door.  
"Amu." Came a small voice. "Open the door, Kukai called for a meeting in the den." Amu groaned silently and lied down on her bed.  
"Amu open the door." The voice asked again, this time deeper and louder. Amu ignored it yet again and pulled her "Hunger Games" book from one of her dresser drawers.  
"AMU FUCKING HINAMORI I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!" The voice yelled and suddenly the door was kicked down to reveal and angry blonde little girl. Amu staggered back, shocked at the innocent little girl's behavior. Rima ignored Amu's shocked look and grabbed the poor pinkette by the back of her shirt and pulled her down the stairs and to the den. When the pair reached the den, they came to find Tadase, Kairi, Yaya, Ikuto, Utau, Nagihiko, and Kukai sitting on the floor talking. The den had huge multi-colored beanbags all over the floor, movie posters lining the walls, soft white carpet, a huge tv with an Xbox and Wii, and a soda machine. Amu gaped at everything in the room but was soon pushed to sit down by Rima.  
"Ok, what did you interrupt my anime for, Kukai?" Rima growled. Kukai chuckled nervously.  
"Well, I thought we could all share our stories and get to know each other better." Kukai explained, scratching the back of his head. Utau shrugged and stood up.  
"I'll start. Obviously, my name is Utau Hoshina. I love to sing. I love ramen. And I was the second one to arrive at this foster home. My story started when I was young and my mom married a man that I didn't even know the name of. At first, we were all happy. Then, my new dad got depressed because he got fired from this job he loved a lot. He started drinking and not coming home until two or three in the morning. Then he started taking his anger out on my mom and I by beating us. One night, he came home and was happy. I though things were going to turn better again until he pulled out a gun and shot my mom, then shot himself. And he made me watch the whole thing." Utau finished and tears fell from her violet eyes. The rest of the kids stayed silent until Kairi stood up.  
"My name is Kairi Sanjou and right now I feel like I'm in some group where we confess that we're all on drugs. When I was in the fourth and fifth grade, my parents started pushing me to get the best grades I could ever have. I would stay up until five in the morning, studying for a test that wouldn't be for another week. Then my dad sat me down in my room and held up a paper. It was a progress report. I had all A+'s from where I could see, but at the very bottom in my French class, I got an A. I though it was no big deal and told him I would ask the teacher how to boost up my grade. But that's when he pulled out a bag of pills. He told me they were going to make me smarter, and being young I believed him. Two years later I actually looked up what the pills were and I found out they were an illegal drug called Modafinil. After school one day I skipped tutoring and went to the police station and told them the story." Kairi finished and sat back down, fixing the position of his glasses on his nose. Yaya stood up next, her ribbons bouncing as she giddily bounced up and down.  
"My mommy and daddy were good people. They always took care of me and fed me and loved me. And when my baby brother was born, we loved each other even more. But one day my uncle Victor came to visit. He was nice and he tucked me in and read me stories at night. And then one night he was reading me "Little Red Riding Hood" and then he put down the book in the middle of the story and pulled the covers off of me. I asked what he was doing and he said that we were going to play a game. In the game, he made me... touch him. And he touched me back. I didn't want to play, I really didn't, but I loved Uncle Victor and he told me all little girls play this game. I didn't know what to do so I told my mommy the next morning but I didn't tell her it was Uncle Victor. Mommy said it was just a bad dream and that I was ok. I went to go play at my friend's house and when I came back, the door was wide open. I called for Mommy and Daddy because they always hug me when I got home. I went inside the house and saw my mommy, daddy, and my brother on the floor surrounded by pools of blood. I cried really hard and layed down next to them and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was at the police station." Obviously, Yaya's smile had turned into a frown and a single tear slipped down her pale cheeks. But then a smile appeared on her lips.  
"But it's all ok because I know they are all in a happy place in the sky." Yaya ended with a smile. Amu had a hand over her mouth and was choking back sobs, making small cried come from behind her hand. Everyone else looked down at their laps and Yaya sat down humming "Mary Had A Little Lamb."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi flowers! Here we are yet again and I just wanted to say thanks so much for the support you guys have been giving me it's really appreciated! I've gotten so many reviews and I actually cried over all the nice things you beautiful people said. And by the way,TrinaDauntless I appreciate the idea for Tadase's story, but I already had his written and planned out. Thanks though it was an amazing idea. Without further ado...**

(Normal POV)

Yaya hummed happily until Rima cleared her throat softly and stood up.  
"Hi. My name is Rima Mashiro. I loved my mommy and daddy. But then they started fighting. It got so out of control that my daddy would take it out on me. One night, he killed my mom and the tried to kill me, but I jumped out of the window and ran to the police station. Not as interesting as Yaya's or Kairi's, but not everyone has the most terrible childhood. Anyways, yeah. My life, thanks." Rima ended with a bow and then sat down. Nagihiko chuckled nervously before standing up and clearing his throat.  
"So um. I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. My story started before I was even born. My parents wanted a daughter to fulfill the dancing career that our family carried for generations, but when I came out to be a boy, they neglected me so bad that when I was seven I was twenty pounds because they wouldn't feed me. They never took me for a hair cut, that's why my hair is so long. But I like it so I don't think I'll cut it. When I got older, i couldn't take it anymore and I ran to the police and told them. Before my parents were taken to jail, they told me they vowed to kill me. But then they were put on death penalty and now they'll rot in hell." Nagihiko sat down and eyed Kukai, who stood up.  
"Um... My parents were terrible alcoholics. The end." Kukai muttered and sat down. All eyes were on Ikuto. He sighed and stood up.  
"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My mom was so stupid she married this guy who used her for sex. He then abused me mentally and physically. I still have the scars to prove it. He molested me, starved me, hit me, taunted me with a gun. He injected drugs into my mom that made her not be able to talk or move ever again. She's in a mental hospital now, even though she shouldn't be. My step dad abandoned me in a forest and I found my way back to town and went to the police. They didn't let my mom out of the mental hospital, but they're looking for my step dad. He's on the run. But when they find him, i'll make sure he goes through hell." Ikuto finished and sat down. Now all eyes were on Amu. Amu groaned and stood up. She shuffled nervously before opening her mouth.

"Amu Hinamori. My family was happy. We lived in a nice house, I went to a nice school, and I had a little sister named Ami. All was well until my parents got into debt, and resorted to drugs to cope with everything. They even tried to make Ami and I do drugs. Ami was fucking five years old! I turned them down and protected Ami with my life. I wouldn't leave her side unless I had to go to school. Even then I would go see her in kindergarten on my breaks. When we came home from school one day, my parents were smiling on the couch and watching tv. They were holding bats and my dad was smoking, which he has never done. My mom hit me first and I told Ami to lock herself in my room. She did as she was told and I was beaten. This happened on occasion and I would cover myself in make-up so the teachers wouldn't ask why I had bruises all over my skin. One day, it got so bad that I was throwing up blood from the impact and I had to tell Ami to hide in the shed. My dad forced me into his and my mom's bedroom and he raped me, but I'm glad it wasn't Ami who was raped. When my dad was done I cried and screamed, but then got over my self-pity and ran for the shed. That's when I found Ami. She had been slaughtered. I stopped going to school and was beaten day after day. On the day I was rescued, my parents tried to cut out my tongue." Amu finished. Tears escaped her eyes. Everyone was silent until Tadase stood up.

"Tadase Hotori. My mom went insane and killed my grandmother, y dog, my dad, and tried to kill me. But then she stopped trying to and just molested me instead. My grades at school dropped and she beat me for it. She never fed me, and she branded me with one of those branding things they use on cows. I escaped and went to the police when I was convinced my mom didn't love me." Tadase finished and left the room in a hurry. After sharing stories, everyone felt closer somehow. Like a burden had been lifted off of everyone's shoulders.

**Me: I know it's late guys, but I had to deal with this really mean kid at school who was bullying my best friend. He kept telling her to kill herself because she wouldn't let him cheat off her paper. So yeah, hoped you enjoyed. By the way, I'm starting a youtube channel and iff you're interested, I'll put up the link. Review and I hoped you enjoyed! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello flowers! Sorry for not updating in so long. My boyfriend spilled water on my computer and I had to get it fixed. :(**

**Juan: Sowwy :(**

**Me: So anyways I'm here with a new chapter. So please enjoy and review!**

(Normal POV)

He watched her as she slept, her long vibrant hair cascaded around her as she breathed silently. Ikuto brushed a stray piece of the pinkette's hair out of her of her face and kissed Amu's forehead.  
"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Ikuto whispered before retreating to his own room. Amu's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in her bed, draping the blanket around her small body. After counting to fifty to see if Ikuto would come back or not, Amu slowly got out of bed and left her room. After tip-toeing down the dark hallway Amu was met with with two doors. One door had 'Rima' on it in orange foam letters and the other had 'Utau' on it in purple foam letters. Amu hesitatley twisted the knob on Utau's door to find the blonde snoring loudly. Bowls of ramen littered the floor and CDs and magazines were piled on the bed.  
"Utau?" Amu called from the doorway. She was met wth more snoring. Amu sighed and made her way to the edge of the bed.  
"Utau." Amu called again. Utau turned, but that's about it.  
"Utau Fucking Hoshina I will stab your ovaries." Amu threatened and poked the blonde's cheek. Utau woke up with a yell and slapped Amu out of surpirse. Amu fell on the floor with a gasp and Utau was shuffling to turn on the.  
"Amu?!" Utau whispered/yelled.  
"Who the fuck else?!" Amu whispered/yelled back.  
"Well don't threaten to stab my ovaries without thinking you'll get bitch slapped!" Utau retorted. She then sighed and helped the pinkette up. The slap had been weak so there was no mark left on Amu's cheek.  
"Are you ok?" Utau asked as she pushed some junk off her bed and sat Amu down. Amu gave the blonde a look and nodded slowly.  
"Alright. So what did you want?" Utau asked.  
"Um. I wanted some advice." Amu confessed. Utau grabbed the pinkette's hand and looked her in the eyes.  
"About Ikuto?" The blonde questioned knowingly. Amu nodded.  
"Why does he care about me so much?" Amu questioned. Utau smiled softly.  
"I don't know. He's never really cared for anyone as much as he does for you, besides us. Except with us, Ikuto loves us more like family. With you, he's showing some signs of love." Utau informed with a wink. Amu's jaw dropped.  
"N-no. We met like- a week ago. He's not in love with me." Amu retorted. After saying that, she stood up and stormed out of the room. Utau giggled and fell back onto her bed, falling into a deep sleep.

(Next morning)

Marceline served the kids french toast and potato pancakes while the kids talked amongst themselves.  
"Alright kids. As of today... you kids will be attending public school!" Marceline announced while she sat down at the table. The whole table fell silent.  
"But I like it when you home school us Miss. Marci!" Yaya whined. Marceline smiled and sipped her green tea.  
"I know, but I feel it would be good if you kids were around more children your age. That's why I'm enrolling you guys in Seiyo Middle and High school. That way you guys can stick together and learn too." Marci explained. Rima shrugged.  
"Alright fine. When do we start?" Kukai asked. Marci smirked and set down her tea.  
"Tomorrow morning. That's why we're going to Target today to get you guys school supplies!" Marci explained. The kids' jaws dropped as Marci stood up from the table and made her way upstairs.  
"So I suggest you kids get ready." Marci added with a smirk as she ran upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back here before the weekend ends with a new chapter! I have had a lot of homework to do and plus I have been busy with my friends and with my boyfriend. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please show me some support by reviewing because it means a lot to me! Enjoy!**

**By the way here are the ages:**

**Utau: 14  
****Nagihiko:14  
****Ikuto:15  
****Amu:14  
****Tadase:14  
****Kairi:12 (Yaya's older)  
Kukai: 14  
Yaya: 12  
Rima: 13**

(Normal POV)

The next morning the kids were frantic. Well, most of them. While everyone frantically tried to find what to wear, tried to make sure their backpacks had everything, and determine who's lunch was who's, Kairi, Amu, and Ikuto were standing on the side lines, observing the crazed kids. Amu wore her hair in a ponytail tied back with a black ribbon, black skinny jeans, and a black Black Sabbath shirt on top of a white long sleeve. She paired her clothes with red converse. Ikuto wore a black v-neck, grey skinny jeans, and black converse. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken earlier that morning. Kairi had a dark blue T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark blue converse. After another ten minutes, all the kids were now finally ready. Utau wore her hair curled in pigtails, a beige cardigan, and a light blue dress. Yaya wore a pink shirt with a horse on it, white shorts, and pink toms. Rima wore a while skirt, a pastel orange tank-top, and white flats. Nagihiko wore light blue skinny jeans, a basketball jersey, and black converse. Tadase wore red skinny jeans, a white polo shirt, and white converse.  
"Bye kids! Have fun on your first day!" Marceline called from the door. The teens groaned in response and trudged to school, tired and not in the mood to be sociable. After a about a half-mile, the teens arrived at a three-story school with huge gates. Teens were piling into the school, chattering up a storm. But when the foster kids walked through the gates, it went silent. Well, for a while. Not before long, whispers sounded throughout the school yard. Kairi held Yaya's hand tightly and led her to the middle school building. Utau grabbed Kukai's arm and avoided the stares of other guys.  
"Let's go inside guys." Nagihiko suggested, unaffected by the situation. He held Rima's hand and dragged her into the building. The rest of the teens followed them, avoiding the stares of other students. As soon as the foster kids walked into the building, the hallways also became silent.  
"This is so uncomfortable." Rima whispered to the rest of the group, who nodded in agreement. Guys stared at Utau, Rima, and Amu as if they were undressing them with their eyes. Girls stared at the guys with stars in their eyes.  
"Is this what highschool girls look like?" Utau asked in disgust. Almost every girl had a fake spray tan that made them look like oranges, heavy make-up, and very inappropriate clothing. Amu shrugged and made a gagging gesture, causing a giggle to erupt from Rima. It was a cute, high-pitched giggle and some guys swooned. Nagihiko immediately shut them up by send a death glare in the direction of the fanboys.  
"Look at the blue-haired guy! He's so hot!" Girls whispered, causing Ikuto to roll his eyes. A loud ring sounded in the halls caused everyone to suddenly move into different buildings.  
"I've got Mr. Ines for home room with Rima and Ikuto. See you guys later." Amu said before walking off with Rima's and her arm linked and Ikuto walking close behind them.

(Amu POV)

I walked into the room with Rima's arm linked with mine and Ikuto next to us. The class fell silent and the teacher stood up. The teacher was a man who looked as if he was in his 30's and was on the short side. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was pale. He wore basketball shorts and a USC sweatshirt.  
"Welcome. Alright rascals, these are some new students. Please introduce yourselves." Mr. Ines requested politely. Rima looked at me with confused eyes and I nodded my head at her.  
"I'm Rima Mashiro. Hi." Rima introduced herself. A couple of boys swooned and girls rolled their eyes.  
"Amu Hinamori." I said in a monotone voice.  
"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto said in the same tone I did. Some girls swooned and guys scoffed.  
"Nice to meet you kids. Jazzy raise your hand." Mr. Ines asked and a girl with pale skin and long black hair raised her hand with a small smile.  
"Rima, sit there." Rima nodded and made her way to the back. I heard Jazzy introduce herself and I saw Rima smile. Maybe highschool girls aren't all that bad.  
"Amu and Ikuto, sit behind Saaya. Saaya raised your hand." A girl with long red hair, a terrible spray tan, and make-up caked on her face. She wore short shorts and a see through tank top. I cringed and swallowed some vomit. I take back what I said about highschool girls. I made my way to the back where Saaya was with Ikuto close behind me. The girl scowled at me and stuck her foot out. Everything happened in slow motion. My face was nearing the floor and when I expected impact, it didn't come. Instead I felt arms around my waist. I looked up to see Ikuto glaring at Saaya. I blushed a bit and Ikuto released me, leading me to my seat then sitting in his. Saaya turned around at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my book, avoiding her gaze. This is going tobe a loooonnnngggg year.


End file.
